


When Worlds Collide

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Kyo and Tohru were dating for the longest time until Tohru died in a horrific car accident that is. The curse has returned to a certain point and Akito and a few others blame Kyo. Haru has also fallen victim to Akito for whatever reason.  Somehow they end up in the world of Tokyo Mew Mew.Ryou is now dating a young girl named Kiri; she used to be a cat that was somehow turned human.Ichigo was dating Masaya until she caught him cheating on her with her supposed best friend Moe. So after a few months Ryou asked her out, but she rejected him and started dating Kish instead. Now she caught him cheating on her with Mint… So Ichigo is now single and has been for about a year; she’s starting to feel lonely.Full description inside...PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!  I JUST CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!





	1. Chapter 1

** When Worlds Collide! **

* * *

Kyo and Tohru were dating for the longest time until Tohru died in a horrific car accident that is. The curse has returned to a certain point and Akito and a few others blame Kyo. Haru has also fallen victim to Akito for whatever reason. The Sohma family can still be hugged by the opposite sex, but if embarrassed or come under great stress they can transform into their animal form. What happen when a few of the family members become sick of the abuse at the hands of their Akito and others? They try to end the pain by killing themselves. However, an earthquake sends them to a different universe…Tokyo Mew Mew Universe where they both find new love.

Ryou is now dating a young girl named Kiri; she used to be a cat that was somehow turned human. Her and her sister Kana, who is also human; but Ryou is only dating Kiri. He was sick of seeing Ichigo with Masaya and Kish. At first he didn’t have any feelings for Kiri, but eventually he fell in love with her; maybe it was the fact that she was a cat and is now part cat. He’s not sure, but he loves her dearly. Oh, he still loves Ichigo, but it’s more of a sister kind of love.

Ichigo was dating Masaya until she caught him cheating on her with her supposed best friend Moe. So after a few months Ryou asked her out, but she rejected him and started dating Kish instead. Now she caught him cheating on her with Mint… So Ichigo is now single and has been for about a year; she’s starting to feel lonely. She no longer talks to Moe, even though Masaya broke cheated on her and now wants both Ichigo and Moe back. She tolerates and deals with Mint at work and as a mew mew, but does not speak to her other than that. No matter how much she apologizes because her and Kish broke up and she’s now with Zakuro.

* * *

  **Character(s) Info/Pairings/Ages:**

  * Ryou-19 orphaned genius with short blond hair, blue eyes, tall with an attitude-human infused with Cat DNA-only child
  * Kiri-16 with shoulder length orange hair, green eyes, short with a quiet, shy attitude-used to be a cat-turned human-has a twin sister
  * Kana-16 with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, short with a mischievous attitude-used to be a cat-turned human-has a twin sister
  * Hatsuharu (Haru)-18 with short mostly white hair with black underneath, grayish-brown eyes, tall with a calm attitude unless angered-cursed with the year of the ox-unknown family
  * Ichigo-16 with shoulder length red hair tied up in pigtails, brown eyes, short with a romanticized attitude-human infused with Cat DNA-only child-Mew Form: shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and eyes
  * Kyo-19 orphan with short orange hair, red eyes, tall with an attitude-cursed with the cat-as far as we know only child
  * Zakuro-18 with dark violet hair to her mid back, pale blue eyes, tall with a loner attitude-human infused with Wolf DNA-only child-Mew Form: long light violet hair and eyes
  * Mint-15 with dark shoulder length blue hair tied up in buns, brown eyes, short with an entitled attitude- human infused with Bird DNA-has an older brother-Mew Form: light blue hair and blue eyes
  * Lettuce-15 with long green hair tied up into braids, pale blue eyes with glasses, taller with a shy attitude-human infused with Porpoise DNA-has a younger brother- Mew Form: long light green hair and green eyes, no glasses
  * Yuki-19 with short gray hair and purple eyes, taller with a calm attitude even when annoyed-cursed with the year of the rat-has an older brother
  * Pudding-13 with short blonde hair tied up in four small braids and brownish-orange eyes, really short with a hyper attitude-human infused with Monkey DNA-has four or five younger siblings-Mew Form: short yellow hair and orange eyes
  * Tart-13 with short mahogany colored hair tied in pigtails, brownish-orange eyes, really short with mischievous attitude-has two older brother-alien
  * Berry-15 with long blond hair down to her lower back with dark red almost brown eyes, short with a romanticized attitude-human infused with Cat and Rabbit DNA-only child-Mew Form: has long light blonde hair and red eyes
  * Tasuku-15 with short dark gray hair and gray eyes with a calm and caring attitude-unknown family-human
  * Maya-23 orphan with long dark brown hair down to her ankles tied up in a side ponytail, brown eyes, tall with a kind and caring attitude-human infused with Frog DNA-three younger sisters-Mew Form: Long light brown hair and yellow eyes.
  * Keiichiro-25 orphan with long brown hair to his mid back tied up into a ponytail, pale blue eyes, really tall with a kind, calm and caring attitude-human-only child
  * Shigure-25 with short black hair, brown eyes, really tall with a calm and perverted attitude, but he cares-cursed with the year of the dog-only child
  * Kagura-19 with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, shorter with a rough and tough, but calm attitude-cursed with the year of the bore-only child (her family adopted Rin)
  * Kish-18 with short forest green hair tied up into weird pigtails, ember eyes, taller with a perverted annoying attitude-has an older and younger brother-alien
  * Hatori-25 with short black hair, one green eye (other was blinded by Akito)-taller with a no nonsense type of attitude-cursed with the year of the dragon (sea horse)-only child
  * Ayame-25 with long silver hair, gold eyes, really tall with a flamboyant attitude-cursed with the year of the snake-has a younger brother
  * Momoiji-18 with short blonde hair, brown eyes, short with a hyper and caring attitude-cursed with the year of the rabbit-has a younger sister
  * Ritsu-24 with long light brown hair usually tied up, brown eyes, feminine features despite being a guy-tall with an obsessive apologetic attitude-cursed with the year of the monkey-only child
  * Isuzu (Rin)-18 with long black hair down to her lower back, black eyes-taller with bi-polar attitude-cursed with the year of the horse-only child (adopted by Kagura’s family)
  * Pie-21with short purple hair, deep, dark purple eyes-tall with a tough and loner attitude-has two younger brothers-alien
  * Kureno-25 with short auburn hair, reddish-brown eyes- tall with a fun loving, calm attitude-cursed with the year of the rooster (bird)-only child
  * Arisa (Uo)-19 with long blond hair, brown eyes-taller with a fighting attitude-only child
  * Kisa-13 with shoulder length orange hair, amber eyes-really short with a very shy attitude-cursed with the year of the tiger-only child
  * Hiro-13 with short light brown hair, brown eyes-shorter with a head strong or bratty attitude-cursed with the year of the sheep-has a sister
  * Saki (Hana)-19 with long black hair, purple eyes-tall with a dark attitude and physic powers-has a younger brother
  * Akito-24 with short black hair, gray eyes-taller with a piss poor attitude (grade A asshole---but there are reasons---just like all the other Sohma’s) and is always sickly-(Male in anime and my story/female in the manga)-cursed as the god of the family
  * Tohru-19 with long brown hair to her mid back (usually wears ribbons), blue eyes-short with caring and ditzy attitude-only child (Dead in my story-living in the manga & anime)

* * *



  * Ryou x Kiri
  * Kyo x Ichigo
  * Haru x Kana
  * Zakuro x Mint
  * Yuki x Lettuce
  * Tart x Pudding
  * Tasuku x Berry
  * Keiichiro x Maya
  * Shigure
  * Kagura x Kish
  * Hatori
  * Ayame
  * Momoiji
  * Ritsu
  * Rin x Pie
  * Kureno x Uo
  * Hiro x Kisa
  * Hana
  * Akito

* * *




** Chapter 1: **

It was another dark and gloomy day at Shigure Sohma’s household.

The people in attendance at Shigure’s were Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Hatori, Kagura, Momoiji, Ayame, Rin, Kisa and Hiro; they were all depressed. Uo and Hana refused to come and Uo wouldn’t let Kureno go.

You see, about six months ago Kyo and Tohru were out on a date when all of the sudden a car veered off road and struck Tohru; pinning her between the car and a build…killing her instantly.

And now today, Kyo, Haru and Yuki have all attempted to kill themselves by cutting their wrists and hanging.

Yuki had attempted to hang himself using his sheets and his ceiling fan; that’s how Shigure and Ayame found him. The two of them had managed to get him down just in time; they were walking by when they heard a chair or something fall over.

Anyways they got them down and Shigure went to check up on Kyo and that’s when he discovered that he had slit his left wrist some time ago. He didn’t know how long ago it was, but it must’ve been quite some time because there was blood everywhere.

Ayame had called Hatori and told him about Yuki and not long after he hung up Shigure rushed down and called him back, telling him what Kyo had done.

Hatori, on the other end asked if he could bring Haru with because he had found him in his bedroom, slicing up his wrist. No, Haru didn’t lose blood like Kyo, but he still had to be watched.

Shigure had said that was fine, but to hurry up and make it there; time was of the essence.

Well, along with Hatori were Momoiji, Kisa and Hiro; Kagura and Rin showed up awhile after them.

“You should’ve just let him die; he’s worthless.” Akito said walking through the door.

“What?” Shigure asked a bit annoyed.

“You heard me. He’s worthless and he’s the reason Ms. Honda died; it should’ve been him. I mean come on…he was there when her mother was killed and now her.” Akito said annoyed.

“He’s right…from what I understand Kyo didn’t even try to stop her…” Rin and Hiro whispered to each other.

“Come on you guys…you know as well as everyone here that they were talking and got distracted. You know it’s not Kyo’s fault.” Shigure said siding with Kyo.

“Come on Shigure; you know that Kyo doesn’t belong here…in this family. If anything, he belongs locked up in a cage…just how I wanted it before.” Akito said angrily.

“Akito…” Shigure started and that’s when Yuki walked in.

“Aww…Yuki, my pet, how are you feeling? I know you agree with me; you’ve always hated Kyo.” Akito said smugly.

“Yes, I hate Kyo; I’ve always hated Kyo and hopefully one day I won’t. I say that because I’ve heard what you and others had to say about him. I’m just here to say that it wasn’t his fault. That car came out of nowhere; I was there; I seen what happened.” Yuki said rubbing his neck.

“But you loved her too, did you not? How can you not blame Kyo?” Akito asked started to become agitated.

“Yes, I did love her; I think most of us did. And yes, I will admit that I did blame Kyo when it happened. But then I had to remember that I was there that day as well; I had seen what happened. The car, driven by a drunk person, came out of nowhere and crashed into Tohru, who pushed Kyo out of the way. So with all that information, I know that it wasn’t Kyo’s fault.” Yuki said simply, glaring at Akito.

“How could you betray this family like this?” Akito asked pissed off.

“I’m not the one who beats and berates the family to a point where they can’t even look themselves in the mirror.” Yuki shot back, equally pissed off.

“If that’s how you feel, fine; stay here with that traitor. Don’t bother coming to see me for forgiveness. Hatori, come.” Akito said taking his leave.

He was about to leave when he realized Hatori wasn’t right behind him.

“Hatori, come now!” Akito yelled.

“No Akito; I can’t live under your thumb anymore. Because of you I’ve lost too many loves. You also made me so afraid to go out and even try to find love.” Hatori said simply, staying put along with everyone else.

“Are you all refusing to come with me?” Akito asked looking around.

“Fine…stay here you traitors!” Akito yelled taking off.

“What’s going on down here?” Haru asked annoyed while Kyo just stood there.

Just after Akito left and the two came downstairs, the ground started to shake and a bright light appeared.

“Ahhh!!! What’s going on?!” Kagura screamed, scared while Kisa cried, hanging on to Hatori.

After a few minutes everything went black and they were gone.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day outside, in Tokyo Mew Mew. But inside of Café Mew Mew it was a different story; it was hectic and chaotic.

“Mint, would your royal highness like to get off her royal ass and help us out?!” Ichigo yelled frustrated.

“Why, Ichigo, I am working.” Mint replied back in a snooty tone.

Ichigo was going to say something, but decided against it; she fears she’d have an aneurism if she did.

While Ichigo and Mint were arguing Lettuce was taking orders and trying not to fall over. Pudding and Tart were performing for the customers, breaking a few plates here and there. Zakuro was manning the cash register, trying not to glare at the customers. Berry, Tasuku, Pie and Kish were out doing deliverers. Maya sleeping; she was sick. And the twins, Kana and Kiri were in the kitchen helping Keiichiro in the kitchen and Ryou, Ryou was watching everything from the safety of the second floor of the café.

“Mint, get off of your butt and to work now; or your pay will be docked.” Ryou said coming down for a few minutes to see his little kitty.

“And Ichigo, stop your snickering.” Ryou said before entering the kitchen, with a big sigh.

“Ryou!” Kiri cried running to him with a big hug causing Kana to roll her eyes.

“Good to see you too. You too Kana…” Ryou said hugging Kiri back while rolling his eyes back at Kana.

“Something wrong Ryou?” Keiichiro asked looking at his best friend from what he was doing.

“Just Ichigo and Mint…arguing again.” Ryou said annoyed.

“They’ve been arguing all day…” Kiri said with a pout.

“Again…like always.” Kana said rolling her eyes as she did the dishes.

“Seriously; over a stupid guy?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Ichigo is hurt…Mint hurt her. Just like Masaya and Moe.” Kiri said not letting go of Ryou.

“Like most girls, when a they get cheated on by the one she thinks is in love with her…especially with their best friend, they tend to feel hurt and betrayed.” Kana said, saying something meaningful and from the heart…not normal Kana.

Ryou was going to say something, but decided against it.

“So something else up?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah…well kind of. I was thinking about renovating the café.” Ryou said simply.

“How do you mean?” Keiichiro asked stopping what he was doing for a few moments.

“Well…I was thinking that since we’ve all moved to a bigger place…now that there are more of us that I would expand the café. Well, I was thinking about adding another section onto the side or a third floor; and then making the second floor into another area for customers. And if you wouldn’t mind…we could expand the menu to more than just sweets.” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro while Kiri went back to work.

“It’s about time you let go of him…ooohh Ryou ooohh…Yuck!” Kana said mimicking her sister.

“Stop… You know, one of these days you’ll find love too…” Kiri said, only to get faces made at her by Kana.

“That’s enough you two…get to work.” Keiichiro said smiling while looking at the twins.

“Anyways…I think that would be a great idea. Maya knows how to make all sorts of different things…and the twins are learning; they actually learn pretty quickly.” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou.

“Yeah, I know and they’ve only been human for what…nine months?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Keiichiro said looking at the twins again; Kana just splashed Kiri with soapy water.

“Hey!” Kiri cried wiping water off of her face.

“Ok you two…Kiri, please come over here and help me; Kana, stay over there and finish dishes before working at the island.” Keiichiro said separating the girls. Ryou just smiled while mouthing, “We’ll discuss this later.”

After a few hours the café finally closed and almost everyone was sitting downstairs relaxing; even Maya, who was feeling a lot better.

All of the sudden they all stood up in panic when they heard Kiri and Kana screaming.

“Girls, what’s going on?” The gang asked running to the back of the café only to discover a huge group of people were unconscious in front of a freaked out Kiri and Kana, who was poking them with a stick…


	2. Chapter 2

“I think they’re dead…” Kana said continually poking them with a stick while Kiri stood there paralyzed.

“No…I don’t think so; they’re breathing…” Keiichiro said looking at the group of people on the ground.

“Who are they I wonder?” Lettuce said looking at them.

“I don’t know...but they sure are dressed funny…” Mint said simply.

“How many of them are there?” Ichigo asked trying to count.

“Eleven…there are eleven of them…ha. Ha. Ha.” Ryou said mimicking the Count from Sesame Street; he is Kiri’s favorite character along with Cookie Monster and Elmo; Kana like Big Bird Mr. Snuffaluffagus and Grover. (you have to remember that for most of their lives they were cats and that they’ve only been human for nine months. so kid shows or any shows are the most amazing thing ever)

“Ryou…why on earth are you doing that?” Mint asked annoyed.

“It helps calm Kiri down…normally. Kiri…what’s wrong?” Ryou asked walking over to Kiri.

“It’s Kyo…and the other Sohma’s…” Kiri said softly looking at Kyo.

“Who?” Everyone except Kana asked.

“The Sohma’s…they’re from an entirely different world…the world we came from…” Kana explained.

“Kyo turns into a cat when girl’s touch him…all the guys did and the girls when hugged by guys…well they used to. There was a girl who wanted to break their curse…that’s what I heard anyways…” Kiri said softly.

“So you know these people then?” Zakuro asked looking at the twins.

“Not really…we know them by name; their last name. Kyo we know because whenever he seemed to be having a hard time we’d go to him…like he was silently calling us.” Kana explained.

“And then he’d get annoyed...he was the outcast in his family and their leader wasn’t very nice.” Kiri said softly.

“Wasn’t very nice isn’t even right; that guy was a complete ass! He wanted to lock Kyo up in a cage for life after he graduates.   Not to mention attacking, beating and berating pretty much everyone in that family…and even non members if it presented the right opportunity.” Kana said crossing her arms.

“What are they doing here?” Kiri asked.

“Who knows…what are we doing here?” Kana asked.

“We fell through a wormhole and into Ryou’s home…and then we became human!” Kiri said smiling.

Kana was about to say something when Keiichiro stepped in to stop any arguing.

“Well…let’s just say that’s how they got here as well… Let’s just get them inside before they get sick or wake up. You said that opposite sex changes them into animals?” Keiichiro asked.

“Yes, that’s correct…” Kana and Kiri said at the same time.

“Ok…there are eleven of them and it looks like eight of them are boys and three are girls…some of you might have to team up so as not change them.” Keiichiro said looking over at everyone.

“That means get to work...” Ryou said grabbing Kyo.

It only took them one trip to get everyone inside and down into the lab…but boy did it take forever.

Ryou had brought Kyo in.

Kiri had brought Kisa in.

Ichigo and Pudding had brought Momiji in.

Pie had brought Hatori in.

Kish had brought Ayame in.

Keiichiro had brought Shigure in.

Tart had brought Hiro in

Zakuro had brought Rin in.

Lettuce and Mint had brought Yuki in.

Maya had brought Kagura in.

Tasuku with the help of Berry and Kana brought Haru in.

“So…now what?” Pudding asked chipper as always.

“We wait for them to wake up and then we figure out what’s going on…” Keiichiro and Ryou said at the same time as they waited.

“Keiichiro…can I speak with you while we wait…just the two of us?” Maya asked seriously walking upstairs.

“Yeah, sure…” Keiichiro said as he followed her.

“What is it?” Keiichiro asked when it was just the two of them.

“I’m sorry.” Maya said simply.

“For what? You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Keiichiro asked…a little hurt.

“No. No, I’m not breaking up with you.” Maya said looking at Keiichiro.

“Then what’s wrong?” Keiichiro asked.

“I didn’t want to ruin your life like this…” Maya said looking down.

“You didn’t ruin my life. Maya…what’s going on?” Keiichiro asked holding her by the shoulders.

“Do you remember about a month and a half ago when we had sex?” Maya asked, still looking down.

“Yeah…” Keiichiro said a little concerned.

“We didn’t use any kind of protection…” Maya said and that’s when Keiichiro understood; he smiled and kissed her.

“You’re pregnant; that’s great! Unless you don’t want it that is…it’s your choice either way and I’ll support you no matter what.” Keiichiro said looking at her.

“Wait…you’re not mad at me?” Maya asked surprised.

“No. Why would I be mad at you?” Keiichiro asked.

“I didn’t think you wanted to be a dad yet…especially since we’ve only been dating for eleven months…” Maya said looking at Keiichiro.

“Are you kidding me; I’ve wanted to be a dad for awhile now. Sure, this is relatively quick for us…but at least we’ve been dating for eleven months instead of just three or six. I love you Maya and if you decided to keep this baby I will love it just as much.” Keiichiro said making Maya cry as she hugged him.

“Thank you; thank you so much!” Maya cried into Keiichiro’s chest.

“What’s going on up here?” Ryou asked walking upstairs.

“Not much…why do you ask?” Maya asked.

“Well…a certain monkey heard you two and told us everything…” Ryou sighed.

“So you know then?” Maya asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes; we all know. Congratulations by the way. I told the others not to say anything until you told them…but I’m sure they’ll be happy for you once you officially announce it.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Thank you.” The couple said with smiles.

“To be honest, I thought we’d be saying this to you and Kiri first…” Maya said with a smile.

“Why would you say that?” Ryou asked confused.

“Because you’re both cats and she’s been going into heat for the last three or four months now…” Maya stated.

“Aww…I see…” Ryou said a little annoyed.

“Don’t be too mad Ryou…it’s the truth…” Keiichiro said defending his girlfriend.

“Yes…I know. But…we haven’t had sex yet…” Ryou said simply, looking at his two shocked friends.

“Seriously? I would’ve thought by now…How?” Maya and Keiichiro stuttered out.

“Nope…she’s not ready and she wants her first time to be special from what I understand. And we keep separate when she’s in heat; she stays in her room except to eat…and instead of coming to work she stays home. Just like all the other girls... Thank god they don’t have the same heat cycles.” Ryou sighed.

“Well…except Kiri and Kana…” Keiichiro sighed.

“Yeah…but at least Kana is scary and we have no feelings whatsoever between us; it makes her being in heat bearable.” Ryou sighed.

“Ryyoouuu!” Kiri cried, running upstairs and hugging him from behind.

“What’s wrong Kiri?” Ryou asked.

“Nothing…” Kiri said with a big smile as she let go of Ryou; only to latch onto him when he faced her.

“So what brings you up here?” Ryou asked.

“Oh! Umm…” Kiri said forgetting what she came up there for.

“The Sohma’s are starting to wake up…” Kana said coming up behind them.

“Oh right! The Sohma’s are waking up now!” Kiri said with a big smile.

“How on earth are we related…let alone twins?” Kana asked sighing as she smacked her head.

If you haven’t figured it out yet, Kiri is kind of a bubble head or ditz while Kana is the smart, level headed twin.

“Now Kana, be nice…” Keiichiro warned.

“We’d better go down and make sure they’re ok and what they’re doing here.” Ryou sighed.

“Right! Hehehe!” Kiri giggled as they walked to the basement.

“Well…at least you’ll be good with our kid or kids when it happens. You act like an older brother or father to the twins…” Maya said with a smile as they walked to the basement as well.

“Thanks…” Keiichiro sighed making a face…


End file.
